Splatoon: Hybrid Havoc
by YootisPoshil
Summary: Its that time of year where Inkopolis hosts the annual Splatblast Tournament, essentially a grander scale of Splatfest with more rewards and fame awaiting the victors. Follow Amber, a fresh new Inkling to Inkopolis Square as she adjusts to the new trends and challenges differing from Inkopolis Plaza and competing in the Tournament while facing several obstacles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Splatoon Hybrid Havoc V2**

* * *

 **A/N: What up folks Poshil here and welcome to my little spot on the Splatoon FF archive. Those who don't know me hello and I do hope you stick around for this new adventure. And for those who do know me, I apologize for not updating this story in over a year. Now that I got things all squared away I can get back into writing stories for you. A few disclaimers to point out before proceeding ahead: the content and concept of Splatoon and Splatoon 2 belong to Nintendo. The only thing I own is just the names of the fan characters I created. Also, this story is a rework of my previous Hybrid Havoc so for the readers that followed me before expect some changes. That said, thanks for reading this and enjoy the story!- Poshil**

* * *

 **Ch. 1 Back to Square One**

The city of Inkopolis, a vibrant and pleasant place filled with buzzing businesses and people. Well, half of that last statement is true, people aren't what keep Inkopolis thriving, it's the Inklings that do. The inkling, a unique life form both comprised of human and squid. For the most pa,rt they act like humans but the abilities they possess they unlike any other. Inklings can transform into a squid and leap great distances when certain circumstances are met. But there's one thing these traits really do shine in, Splat Wars.

One of Inkopolis's main attractions are the Splat Wars, a competition where two teams of Inklings are pitted against each other using special weapons that fire ink based on their team's colors. As silly as it may sound, folks around the world visit Inkopolis to watch these competitions as young inklings prove the world their prowess and skills in battle.

And as a bonus these battles reward both parties involved with the Splat Wars, bystanders can be entertained while the battling inklings get a nice reward of coins to spend on clothing, food, etc.

With a payday like that, many inklings flocked to Inkopolis to start a new career as a fulltime battler but as the surge of inklings rise, so do the demands. The Splat Committee of Sport Battle Entertainment or the SCSBE devised a certain criteria for Inklings to exceed a great level of combat skill and work ethnic as a teammate to consider being paid a happy supply of coins to live off battling as a career.

While the standards are quite high for the average inkling to make this competition a career, the SCSBE is still kind enough to reward Inklings participating in the Splat Wars, even if it's just for fun.

Almost all Inklings strive to be the best in Splat Battling, a career to do something as easy as that beats school any day. And to achieve being the best, you need the best gear for the best results. Luckily for the Inklings, Inkopolis Plaza is holding a massive sale on clothing, weapons, and accessories to help them with that. Unfortunately for one though, this inkling's path to fame will soon become the greatest adventure of her life.

* * *

"Oh no why today!?"

Enter Amber Bloomfield, the average Inkling that enjoys life and Turf Wars. With word spreading about the Plaza holding a sale for all stores in Booyah Base, it was no surprise all the Inklings in Squidnorm Middle School would race to the Plaza once the closing bell rang. The bell tolls and the Inklings race off to the Plaza, leaving behind young Amber to miss out on the sales.

Amber, out of all the days to pick, chose to do an extra credit assignment after class for one of her teachers. To her knowledge, the sale was suppose to be held tomorrow but information like that is commonly misheard and she left in a hurry once she finished her assignment.

"I just had to be the teacher's pet, why do I do this to myself!?" Amber yelled in her thoughts.

She continued racing down the street at top speed without missing a beat. Rounding a corner of another street, Amber peeked down at her Squidphone of the new messages flooding her social media. A lot of Inklings she knew were posting all the wonderful things they bought from the sale and that only made Amber sprint faster to her destination. She only hope that Shrimp Kicks still had some Moto Boots in stock as she wanted something with good traction so she wouldn't slip on enemy ink during battle.

Without realizing it, Amber collided into another Inkling, sending herself and the stranger to their bottoms on the pavement. The inkling Amber crashed into was a male inkling carrying several boxes and bags and it was natural for her to apologize immensely before helping the stranger help to his feet.

"Sorry about that sir! I wasn't paying attention!" Amber apologized as she gather the stranger's bags and handed them over to the Inkling.

"Don't fret Miss! I should've been more careful when carrying my shopping bags." The male Inkling replied.

The bags the Inkling held looked familiar to Amber. The bags and packages he held had logos from Rockenburg, Tentatek, Splash Mob, major brands that can be found sold in the Plaza. Upon realization, the sight reminded Amber of her urgent mission and she quickly took off towards the Plaza.

"Nice meeting you!" Amber shouted back towards the Inkling before facing forward, focused this time to ensure no more mishaps would slow her down.

At last Amber made it to the Plaza. As expected the main grounds were flooded with Inklings showing off their newly purchased gear. After navigating past the crowd Amber made her way inside to Sean's Sweet Kicks in hopes the store had what she was looking for.

"Welcome to Crusty Sean's Shrimp Kicks!" Sean the store owner greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

"Hello Mr. Sean you wouldn't happen to have any more Moto Boots in stock would you?" Amber asked.

"Fraid not Squiddo." Sean replied glumly. "Just sold my last pair not too long again and a tough break for ya cuz I'm not getting another shipment of them."

"What? Why?"

"Can't say much here, but tell you what. Head over to Ammo Knights, you'll learn more deets there than from me."

Unsure of the reason, Amber did as told and walked over a few stores over to Sheldon's Ammo Knights.

Ammo Knights, the scent of the store brings Amber back when she first started her battling in Inkopolis, her first purchase being a standard Splattershot recommended by Inkopolis's best Ink Weapon ventor Sheldon.

Amber expected Sheldon on the other side of the main counter, but instead she's greeted with a familiar smiling Inkling.

"Well, looks who here, how's it going Amy?" the Inkling greeted.

"Ray!?" Amber replied in shock. "You work for Ammo Knights!?"

"In a way, I provide supply to Sheldon and he sells it." Ray the Inkling replied.

Raymond Haikan, or Ray for short is Amber's neighbor and one of her best friends. Unlike the many Inklings in Inkopolis, Ray is one of the very few who didn't participate in Splat Wars but always support Amber along the way during her journey.

"Anyway Sean sent me here for something. Do you know any of this Ray?" Amber asked.

"Sure do, and here's why."

Ray ducked under the counter to pull out a package from underneath. As he placed onto the counter he slid towards Amber with a small grin.

"Consider it a Belated Birthday Gift after I forgot your B-Day yesterday." Ray apologized.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Amber replied happily as she opened up the package, curious what Ray's gotten for her.

As if things finally went her way, the package contained a pair of brand new Moto Boots, clean and ready for battle. And to Amber's shock, the boots' abilities were maxed out.

"Happy Birthday Amy!"

"Oh Ray thank you so much!" Amber shouted gleefully as she proceeded to jump over the counter to embrace her friend. "Where did you get these!?"

"Let's say I was the recent Inkling that bought the last pair from Sean."

"And how did you max the ability slots without battling?"

"I have my ways, Spyke being one of them."

"Still sounds sketchy, but I can't complain. Thanks again Ray!"

"Don't mention it. Anyway since you're here, I also need to share some other news."

"What news?"

"Take a gander outside."

Ray lead Amber to the store's front window that overlooks the Plaza and the entranceway towards the main Battle Lobby for Turf and Ranked Matches. A crowd of Inklings near the entrance looked on in shock on the notice plastered at the doorway. The font was too faint to make out but the steady stream of sad inklings leaving the Plaza left Amber in worry.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"Bad news for the plaza, the SCSBE is shutting down the Lobby and ceasing all battles from here on out."

"What!?" Amber cried out. "Why!?"

"The Lobby didn't pass a regulations test, and this was the final straw so the SCSBE is closing up shop here."

"But how are we suppose to Splat Battle without a HUB to connect to the maps!?"

"Fret not Amy, there's another one in Inkopolis Square, a bit further from here but that place is up to standard so I'm certain that lobby won't close down anytime soon."

"Oh, but if this lobby is closed that means…"

"That's right, the stores here will have no more business since all battling Inklings would rather shop in the Square."

"That's really sad for the shop owners in the Plaza."

"Sometimes life goes that way, good things can't last forever, but it's on us to continue to create new good things. Take Sean for instance, he's set up a second business in the Square selling food and its booming. As for me, Sheldon has a shop set up in the Square so once we're cleared of stock here in the Plaza, I'll be working in the Square."

"Well glad to hear that. Anyway, I'll be heading on home. Thanks for the info and boots Ray!" Amber said as she exited the store.

"See ya!"

Alone, Ray went to cleaning up the store and boxing up any remaining weapons to be shipped over to the new store.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up Chapter 1. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more. You're more than welcome to message me or leave a review if you have any questions, suggestions, comments, etc. for me. You can also message me via Steam as I'm a frequent TF2 player (username Poshil KIRB BALL) or Splatoon 2 (FC: SW-4421-8870-4618). If you wish to add me via Steam or Switch do message me through Fanfiction's PM system so I'm not adding some random Joe. As always take care and hope to hear from ya soon!- Poshil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Inkopolis Square**

* * *

Another day of school meets its end and that leaves a full afternoon for Inklings to do whatever they want. Some would go home to rest or do homework, but the rest would rather go to Inkopolis Square to take part in Turf Wars or Ranked Battles.

Since the closing of the Plaza's lobby, Amber is anxious to try out the battling in the Square. Her friends mention to her the competition in the Square being tougher than the Plaza, but that won't stop her from trying it out. At best, this would be a great and fun experience since Amber's exploring new competitors and possibly starting new friendships.

Upon entering the Square Amber notices a different layout of the area but the vibe is just a vivid as back in the Plaza. Like before there are Inklings scattered about the area either socializing with each other, on their phones, playing the arcade games, or lining up to go battle.

The Inklings here definitely look different than the ones Amber met before, and far more intimidating based on their current gear and level. Surprisingly they seem quite friendly as from the get go many Square Veterans greeted Amber with a wave or smile. After a few friendly exchanges Amber enters the Lobby.

Her excitement was difficult to contain as Amber felt this is like her first battle back in the Plaza. But her excitement was soon crushed when the front Attendant stopped her in her tracks.

"You seem new young Inkling, can I see your Splat Identification Card?" the attendant asked.

As told Amber showed her card, and the attendant shook her head.

"Ah my sincerest apologies ma'am but this card only works for the Plaza's Lobby, I cannot accept it. You'll have to register another card to be legible to use this facility."

"What? You mean I have to start all over?" Amber asked in dismay.

"I'm afraid so Miss. While I'm aware of the unfortunate events happening in the Plaza's Battle Lobby I still have orders and regulations to follow through." The attendant stated.

"I understand, where can I register another card?"

"Exit the lobby and head down the square, make a quick right and enter the office with the Emperry Stickers. Speak to the Inkling there to get squared away."

"Yes Ma'am."

Rarely has Amber felt so low. All the days and practice she invested in battling gone down the drain, her rank and level, non-existent and never to be heard again. But always being the optimist, Amber thought of it as an advantage. While she may be level 1, many of her competitors would underestimate her, and she has plenty of experience to battle back. It will take some time for her to get back into rank matches so it's best for her to get started right away.

With a newly registered Square Battle ID in tow, and her trusty Splattershot Jr in hand, Amber sets off for her first match. The attendant finally lets Amber enter and she now waits for her name to called upon for a match. An official calls up Amber and 3 other inklings and the group gets assigned to a Spawn Point to be sent off to the current map. While two of Amber's teammates remained quiet, and possibly nervous as they too are Level 1, the other Inkling seems to be beaming, and for a good reason.

"My word, small world eh?" the Inkling spoke up.

To Amber's surprise it was the same inkling she bumped into yesterday only this time the Inkling is decked out with gear and a roller in hand.

"Oh it's you! I didn't get the chance to apologize about me taking off like that!" Amber said to the Inkling.

"Don't worry you seemed late for something. Anyway first timer, name's Brian, Brian Miggs."

"Amber. And don't you worry, I won't hold you back." She replied.

"Amber, cute name. Wait…please tell me you didn't hear that." Brian muttered without Amber noticing.

The countdown hits zero, the Inklings are sent to Snapper Canals for a standard Turf War. Amber quickly wipes the orange ink from her eyes to glance around her surroundings. She's never been or heard of this map before, and she didn't hear about any update regarding about new maps.

"Where are we?" Amber asked Brian.

"Snapper Canals, I take it you've once battled in the Plaza?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you earlier with that Battle ID mishap with Jane. The Square maps are different than what the Plaza offered but I'm sure you'll be fine."

The bell rings and the Inklings set off to cover as much ground as possible in ink. Amber tagged along with Brian Miggs as her other teammates took another path to cover. The winding paths and water hazards definitely were different but also exciting for Amber. They're plenty of spots to set up an ambush to her foes but as well of being ambushed. A quick glance left and Amber halted an Inkling from eliminating her. Brian from the side gave Amber some praise for her reflexes before stopping her from running straight into the water.

"Pro tip watch out for the water!" Brian shouted out as he created a trail of ink with his roller.

"With paths like these, it's easy to walk off the edge…"

"Brian watch out!" Amber warned her teammate. Unfortunately, it was too late as Brian plummeted straight into the Canal's waterbed, sending him back to spawn with a bruised ego.

"Well, now I'm going to take that advice into consideration." Amber thought.

Approaching the far corner of the map, Amber notices trails of Blue ink and already Amber's greeted with a barrage of enemy ink. She quickly swam off and flanked her pursuer with an easy splat. Continuing to cover more ground, Amber notices her special meter ready to go, an opportunity to get the jump on her opponents with a bubble shield.

Or so she thought.

As planned, Amber flanks two enemy inklings with her "shield" up. Amber quickly noticed that her shield didn't act as protective as she thought while succumbing to minor damage. She quickly retreated from her targets to assess what went wrong.

"Did the SCSBE changed the shield or I messed up using my special!?" Amber grumbled.

"Both." Brian replied as he took cover besides Amber. "In this lobby you get Ink Armor instead of the Bubbler. It's great for taking a few attacks before it breaks. You need it to use carefully."

"Understood, thanks Brian."

Adjusting with the different changes to the weapons, Amber sets off to cover more turf. From above Amber spots an Inkling set in ambushing her but Brian jumps in the way with a Splashdown Special, saving her and dispatching the attacker with ease. After a quick "you're welcome" from her teammate, he sets off to cover more turf and continued to pave a path for their team.

"Brian! Wait!"

"Sorry Amber but our opponents are about to spawn soon so take this time to cover as much turf!"

"Not that! The water!"

Before he realized his familiar mistake, Brian once again plunges headfirst into the Canal's murky waters, sending him a shameful trip back to spawn.

Amber couldn't help but laugh at Brian's misfortune although like he said she shouldn't squander this opportunity to take advantage of her opponents' absences.

The match finishes and Amber's team win decisively with a score of 62 to 38.

Afternoon turned to evening and Amber's beat from the exciting battles. The new environment and mechanics is something Amber is looking forward to. And already she made level 10. She's eager to try out Ranked Matches tomorrow with her new friend Brian. As clumsy as he may be he's quite capable with his skills as a Roller.

Safe to say Amber's looking forward to her new start in Inkopolis Square.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter down and three is in the process of editing. Hope you've enjoyed it!- Poshil**


End file.
